Tranches de vie
by LisaC.5
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur la relation de Naruto et Sasuke au fil des années. Des hauts et des bas les attendent mais aussi beaucoup d'amour.
1. La rencontre

10 octobre. Service maternité de l'hôpital de Konoha. Kushina Uzumaki venait de mettre au monde Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, un petit être blond aux yeux bleus. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la meilleure amie de la maman, Mikoto Uchiwa et son mari, entrèrent accompagnés de leur deuxième fils, un bébé de bientôt trois mois aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux noirs et à la peau pâle se nommant Sasuke. La famille approcha et les yeux bleus de Naruto tombèrent dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Là, se fit la rencontre de deux âmes sœurs sans que personne ne le sache.

Bonjour !

Voici le premier drabble de tout un recueil se prénommant Tranches de vie qui va réciter étapes par étapes la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke. Ici vous avez assisté à leur première rencontre.

J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu. Pensez à laisser une review et à bientôt pour la suite ! =)

Lisa C.


	2. Dreamcatcher

Il faisait bon ce jour-là. Un petit vent doux venait caresser la peau des passants se promenant sur l'avenue du bord de mer. Deux enfants se chamaillaient sur le sable et arrivèrent sans se rendre compte à la fin de la plage publique. Là, sur une barrière, se trouvait un attrape-rêve couleur coucher de soleil.

« Faut faire un vœu, dit simplement Sasuke âgé maintenant de six ans.

-Moi mon vœu c'est de rester avec toi toute la vie 'Suke ! s'exclama Naruto du haut de ses cinq ans et demi.

-N'importe quoi. » répondit le brun les joues rougies.

Bonjour !

Alors voici un drabble important pour tout le reste du recueil ! Retenez-le bien c :

Et sinon, ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de ce recueil c'est qu'il regroupe beaucoup d'idées que j'ai eu depuis des années mais que je n'avais pas su exploiter pour le moment.

Par exemple, à propos de ce drabble que vous venez de lire, cette idée d'attrape-rêve m'était venue à l'idée en 2014 alors que j'étais en vacances en Bretagne l'été en famille. Dans une des villes que nous venions de visiter, sur une grande place il y avait un attrape-rêve attaché à une barrière qui flottait dans le vent. Au début je m'étais imaginé un Naruto ou un Sasuke pensant à l'un ou l'autre et qu'il espérait le revoir un jour mais cela ne s'est jamais réalisé. Et enfin aujourd'hui c'est chose faite, j'ai réussi à utiliser cette pensée ! o/

Voilà pour l'anecdote x)

J'espère en tout cas que ce drabble vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! c :

Lisa C.


	3. Sous les étoiles

Naruto était contrarié. Ils étaient censés se faire une nuit à la belle étoile entre copains et Sasuke avait invité sa première amourette de vacances, une fille aux cheveux rose bonbon. Elle était gentille et drôle mais elle avait un gros défaut : elle s'accaparait Sasuke, le meilleur ami de Naruto. Ils avaient fini de manger et s'étaient tous allongés dans l'herbe fraîche pour commencer à regarder les étoiles. Sasuke vint s'étendre à côté de Naruto, Sakura de l'autre côté. Naruto décida de l'ignorer et le brun comprit. De son petit doigt il vint alors effleurer la main du blond.


	4. Bain de minuit

Ils étaient en vacances à la mer avec leurs parents. Sasuke et Naruto dormaient dans la même chambre. Cela ne les dérangeait pas mais ce soir impossible de dormir.

« J'ai chaud.

-Moi aussi.

-On va se baigner ?

-… Aller. »

Ainsi les deux adolescents sortirent de leur chambre et partirent se faire un bain de minuit. Ils commencèrent par se chamailler mais arrêtèrent rapidement avant de réveiller tout l'hôtel. Ils avaient le souffle haletant. Quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient. Alors, seuls tous les deux dans la nuit, les yeux dans les yeux, un déclic se fit entre eux.


	5. Nuit d'été

Cher journal, c'est la nuit. Une nuit d'été. Il est 3h45 à l'heure où je t'écris. Le temps dehors est à peine frais. Il a fait chaud aujourd'hui alors la nuit peine à se refroidir mais ça va, il fait bon quand même. Je suis accoudé au rebord de ma fenêtre ouverte. Mes deux avant-bras posés sur la pierre chauffée par le soleil du jour. J'écoute de la musique en pensant à lui. Lui qui me fait frémir, qui fait chavirer mon cœur. Serons-nous un jour plus que des amis ? J'en doute mais je l'espère au fond de moi…

Bonjour !

Alors, ce drabble marque officiellement la réalisation de sentiments pour soit Naruto, soit Sasuke à vous de deviner/choisir.

Petite anecdote à propos de ce drabble : il faut savoir que c'est en réalité celui-ci que j'ai écrit en premier avant d'avoir l'idée de faire tout un recueil. Et je l'ai écrit pendant que je faisais un remplacement aide-soignant une nuit aux urgences x) Oui il y avait pas grand-chose à faire ce soir-là alors je me suis occupée comme j'ai pu ! x)

J'espère en tout cas que ce drabble vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review et sinon je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

Lisa C.


	6. En étude

Depuis quelques temps, Sasuke et Naruto ne se parlaient plus. Une histoire de fille encore. Sasuke s'en voulait. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas tardé à larguer la nana qui avait osé les séparer. Mais malgré ça, le brun n'était pas encore pardonné. Il était actuellement en étude. Naruto n'était pas là, il était à l'étage en train de répéter au piano. Il pouvait entendre d'ici la musique que jouait son meilleur ami. Sasuke tenta de demander à la surveillante s'il pouvait le rejoindre car ils devaient s'entraîner pour la fête de l'école. Elle accepta et Sasuke s'empressa de monter rejoindre Naruto.

Bonjour !

Aaaah ce drabble. Alors du coup pour le bien du respect des 100 mots par écrit j'ai dû diviser le moment en deux parties.

Et ce moment en étude, eh bien j'en ai eu l'idée alors que j'étais moi-même en étude et que des camarades de classe jouaient de la musique à l'étage juste au-dessus. J'avais fini de faire tous mes devoirs alors j'avais commencé à réfléchir à des choses à écrire. Mais rien ne s'est jamais concrétisé autour de cette idée alors je l'ai laissé de côté jusqu'à aujourd'hui c :

Je crois que ce drabble et sa suite sont parmi mes préférés de ce recueil car ils me rendent nostalgique c :

En tout cas j'espère que ce drabble vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review et sinon à bientôt pour la suite !

Lisa C.


	7. Le pouvoir de la musique

Sasuke ne se sentait pas bien. Il l'avait compris avec le temps que Naruto était en réalité bien plus que son meilleur ami. Mais il avait peur, alors il enchaînait les conquêtes féminines. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant car il se rendait compte que c'était en fait à double tranchant. Il ne voulait pas perdre Naruto. Sasuke grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre son blond. Naruto fut surpris de le voir débouler mais il ne le rejeta pas quand Sasuke lui demanda s'il pouvait jouer de la guitare avec lui. Et la musique les réunit car telle était son pouvoir.

Bonjour !

Suite de En étude. J'ai toujours voulu écrire quelque chose sur le pouvoir que peut avoir la musique et c'est enfin chose faite ! c :

J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review et sinon à bientôt pour la suite !

Lisa C.


	8. Coucher de soleil

« Vite ! Dépêche-toi !

-J'arrive.

-On va le louper sinon ! »

Naruto et Sasuke déboulèrent sur le toit de leur lycée et fixèrent l'horizon, là où le soleil était en train de se coucher.

« Wouaaaaah ! C'est trop beau !

-Naruto ?

-Ouais ?

-Je t'aime. »

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui approcha progressivement pour saisir de ses deux mains le visage du blond pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Et bah il t'en aura fallu du temps, fit Naruto, rieur, une fois le baiser rompu.

-Roh ça va,

-Sasuke ?

-Mh ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »


	9. Une chanson pour Noël

Naruto ne savait pas quoi offrir à Sasuke. Pour leur premier Noël en couple il voulait quelque chose de mémorable. C'est en cours de français qu'il eut l'idée. Il s'y attela le soir-même. Il pensa à ses sentiments pour Sasuke, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis toujours. Il se remémora tous ces souvenirs en sa compagnie. Et finalement, le soir de Noël, Naruto s'installa à son piano et joua le plus beau des cadeaux. Il fit la plus belle des déclarations d'amour à Sasuke qui, ému, vint embrasser Naruto comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Joyeux Noël 'Suke. »


	10. Animals

Sasuke et Naruto sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant plusieurs mois mais ils s'aimaient depuis bien plus longtemps. Ainsi, un certain désir se fit rapidement sentir entre eux. Alors, quand ils allaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre et qu'ils se savaient seuls, les deux amoureux se laissaient aller à des caresses plus intimes. Seulement, à chaque fois, pas moyen d'aller plus loin car les animaux respectifs de chacun venaient leur miauler ou leur aboyer dessus afin qu'ils cessent toute activité. Les deux hommes décidèrent donc d'aller ailleurs et se rendirent sur une colline surplombant la ville pour s'aimer au coucher du soleil.

Bonjour !

L'idée de ce drabble m'est venue en tombant sur une image coupée en deux. Sur la partie du haut on voit Naruto et Sasuke sur un canapé avec Naruto allongé sur Sasuke et on suppose qu'ils sont en plein processus de s'aimer tendrement sauf que bah ils sont interrompus par plein de chats. Il y en a deux qui grimpent sur Naruto et qui le griffent dans le dos et s'agrippe à sa tête. Il y en a un qui est posé sur le torse de Sasuke et il y en a plein d'autres autour qui lui crachent dessus comme savent faire les chats quand ils sont pas contents quoi. Donc moi dans ma tête j'ai supposé que ce sont les chats de Sasuke qui refusent que Naruto le touche.

Et puis dans la partie du bas, il y a Sasuke et Naruto allongés sur un lit. Sasuke est sur Naruto et il est en train de lui faire des bisous dans le cou avec une main posée sur ses fesses. Et cette fois-ci ils sont interrompus par un chien qui a fortement les traits de Kurama (Kyubi).

Cette image m'a toujours beaucoup fait rire et j'ai toujours voulu m'en inspirer pour en faire une petite histoire et c'est chose faite !

J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review et sinon à bientôt pour la suite !

Lisa C.


	11. Dancing in the sunset

Un an plus tard, alors qu'ils débutaient leur dernière année de lycée, Naruto et Sasuke se rendirent sur ce même toit qui avait vu le début de leur relation. Ils mirent la musique sur laquelle ils avaient dansé à leur premier bal ensemble et là valsèrent sur le toit du lycée devant le coucher de soleil.

« Dire que dans un an tout ça sera fini, commença Sasuke.

-Tout ne fera que commencer 'Suke. » renchérit Naruto.

Il le rapprocha de lui, faisant se toucher leurs torses, et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres rosées.

« Je t'aime. »


	12. Histoire de patates

« Chips !

-Purée !

-Frites !

-Potatoes !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

-Bah le premier qui n'a plus d'idées perd et doit prendre le mauvais lit de la chambre d'internat.

\- Ils vont loin quand même.

-Euh euh chips !

-Déjà dit ! T'as perdu !

-Noooooon !

-Mouahahahahahah !

-Naruto déteint sur Sasuke n'empêche.

-Mais il détruit le dos ce lit !

-C'est pas mon problème, t'as perdu c'est comme ça !

\- Méchant Sasuke ! »

Le soir même, Naruto dans le lit pourri senti Sasuke venir s'allonger derrière lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

Bonjour !

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais il y a maintenant quelques années il y avait une mode de si tu disais la même chose en même temps qu'une autre personne, si l'une des deux disait « chips » après l'autre ne pouvait plus parler. Eh bien par réflexe une fois j'avais fait ça avec ma maman et c'en était suivi tout un déballage de déclinaison de la pomme de terre comme ci-dessus x)

Voilà pour la petite anecdote x)

J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review et sinon à bientôt pour la suite !

Lisa C.


	13. Histoire de fluos

« Oh oui ~ Oh Naruto ! Encore mon amour encore !

-Oh Sasuke c'est si bon ~

-Haaaaan ~

-Oh amour ~ »

Naruto, alors qu'il faisait passionnément l'amour à Sasuke se pencha en avant afin d'embrasser tendrement son amant. Les deux hommes étaient en train de perdre la tête tellement le plaisir les envahissait. Sasuke était étendu sous lui, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux fermés, les joues rougies et sa bouche grande ouverte laissait échapper des sons terriblement érotiques et excitants.

« Naruto, je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ces fluos ? »


	14. Loss

Il y a dix ans, la maman de Sasuke avait été emportée par le cancer. Monsieur Uchiwa et son fils aîné étaient donc d'une humeur particulière aujourd'hui mais pas Sasuke. Il passa une journée normale. D'ailleurs, comme à son habitude, Naruto lui lança un défi. Un défi sportif. Sasuke mordit à l'hameçon et Sasuke finit la course chancelant, sa respiration saccadée par ses sanglots. Il faillit tomber mais Naruto le rattrapa et le prit dans ses bras, le temps que Sasuke évacue toute la tristesse et la colère en lui. Le temps que le Sasuke de 8 ans s'apaise enfin.

Bonjour !

Alors, il faut savoir qu'à la base ce drabble n'était pas prévu au programme mais que pendant la semaine où j'ai écrit tous ces drabbles eh bien une nuit j'ai rêvé de Naruto et Sasuke faisant une course mais tout d'un coup Sasuke flanche et Naruto le rattrape pour l'accompagner au sol le temps qu'il se calme…

Les mystères du cerveau.

J'espère en tout cas que ce drabble vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review et sinon à bientôt pour la suite !

Lisa C.


	15. Warm

« Encore en train de travailler ?! »

Naruto débarqua dans le petit salon prêt à arracher des mains son ordinateur à Sasuke qui osait passer beaucoup trop de temps sur ses cours alors qu'ils étaient en vacances.

« J'ai fini, dit rapidement le brun en posant son outil de travail.

-Je préfère ça. »

Le blond vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui tendit une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud avant de les enrouler dans un plaid orange.

« Tu travailles trop.

-Il faut bien si je veux devenir avocat un jour.

-Oh regarde il neige ! »

Bonjour !

Ce drabble m'a été inspirée par une image que j'ai longtemps eue comme fond d'écran. C'est une image de Naruto et Sasuke enveloppés dans une couverture face à une grande baie vitré dans un salon alors qu'on peut voir neiger par la fenêtre. Cette image m'a toujours apaisé et je voulais m'en inspirer pour écrire une histoire. C : Eh bien ça y est c'est fait c :

J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review et sinon à bientôt pour la suite !

Lisa C.


	16. Fin de journée

Naruto rangea son dernier dossier et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge murale. 19h. Sa garde était finie. Il plia bagages et se précipita vers la sortie du service en souhaitant aux soignants une bonne fin de journée. Il monta dans sa voiture et profita sur la route du vent qu'il y avait aujourd'hui pour tenter de se rafraîchir en cette chaude journée de juillet. Il gara sa voiture dans le garage et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour ouvrir la porte. Il était chez lui, enfin.

« Tu me rejoins ? entendit-il venant de la piscine.

-J'arrive 'Suke ! »


	17. Vacances

Sasuke et Naruto venaient de débaucher. Alors qu'ils arrivaient tout juste dans leur maison, ils se précipitèrent dans leur chambre pour faire en deux temps trois mouvements leurs valises. Dedans, maillots de bain, serviettes de plage, casquettes, crème solaire et habits légers. Ils bouclèrent vite fait bien fait leurs bagages qui finirent dans le coffre de la voiture. Une fois la maison fermée à clé, les deux hommes montèrent dedans et Sasuke, au volant, démarra. Alors qu'ils étaient sur la route, Naruto inspira à plein poumon l'air lui balayant les cheveux. Après six mois d'attente ils étaient en vacances, enfin.


	18. Matin d'été

Sasuke se redressa sur le matelas et rejeta le pauvre drap qui tentait de couvrir sa nudité. Il enfila son caleçon et le tee-shirt de la veille de Naruto alors que quelques rayons de soleil du matin passaient à travers les volets fermés. Sasuke sortit de la chambre et l'air frais du matin vint caresser son visage. Se mélangeaient aussi dans l'air une odeur de café et celle du gel douche de Naruto. Le brun arriva dans la cuisine et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son homme qui enlaça sa taille et embrassa sa joue.

« Bonjour ~ »


	19. Huîtres

Ils étaient en vacances au bord de la mer. Et quel endroit plus idéal que le bord de mer pour manger des huîtres ? Sasuke adore les huîtres. Alors il en commanda une douzaine à manger en entrée. Le problème c'est que les huîtres ont un effet secondaire plutôt agréable sur le brun. Eh oui, les huîtres sont aussi un aphrodisiaque. Ainsi, alors qu'ils venaient de finir le plat et que le serveur était là pour prendre leur commande de dessert, Naruto senti un pied fin se poser délicatement à un endroit particulier de son anatomie. La nuit sera longue.


	20. Years

Naruto et Sasuke se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils s'aimaient depuis une vingtaine d'années et ce jour-là cela faisait officiellement quinze ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Et en quinze ans il s'en était passé des choses. Leur lycée, leurs études, leurs métiers maintenant. Il y avait eu des disputes évidemment mais toujours des réconciliations. Et, malgré les années, les deux hommes s'aimaient toujours autant même plus encore. Alors, Sasuke se dit que c'était le moment. Ils étaient en famille. Les Uchiwa et les Uzumaki avaient organisé un repas ce dimanche. Et Sasuke, posa un genou à terre devant Naruto. Il dit oui.


	21. Too many years

« Tu me saoules ! »

Cela faisait quelques mois que la situation entre Naruto et Sasuke était tendue. Beaucoup de travail. Des affaires compliquées pour Sasuke. Des patients atteints de maladies graves pour Naruto. Des gens à leur travail respectif pas très bienveillants. Alors, ce soir-là, le ton est monté. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. Mais ce soir, il était question d'un dérapage. Sasuke était en train de se laisser séduire par une femme. Naruto le voyait. Sasuke restait dans le déni. Alors, Naruto rassembla quelques affaires et la porte claqua. Ils se séparaient. Définitivement ?


	22. Still in love

Trois mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Au début, cela fit du bien. Chacun réfléchit de son côté et se disait que c'était la faute de l'autre. Puis, la remise en question. C'est ma faute ? Et le manque qui s'installe. Naruto et Sasuke se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils vivaient ensembles depuis plus de vingt ans. Alors, soudainement, de ne pas avoir l'autre créait un vide. Et plus le temps passait, plus leur entourage voyait le malheur et la tristesse de la séparation les envahir. Mais on parlait de deux hommes ayant leur fierté.

« Je t'aime. »

Un espoir.


	23. Three

Naruto entra dans la chambre encore plongée dans le noir et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de son fils. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et se pencha pour venir embrasser sa joue.

« Charlie » appela-t-il doucement.

L'enfant de trois ans gémit dans son sommeil ce qui fit sourire tendrement le papa.

« Debout mon chéri, faut se lever, faut aller à l'école.

-Mmmmh, câlin. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de prendre son fils dans ses bras pour rejoindre Sasuke dans la cuisine, préparant le petit-déjeuner. Une nouvelle journée à trois commençait.


	24. Four

« Charlie, Camille venez mettre la table !

-On arrive ! »

Sasuke revint dans la cuisine après avoir appelé ses enfants et contrôla la cuisson du poulet dans le four pendant que Naruto s'occupait des pommes de terre dans la friteuse. Les deux hommes entendirent soudainement des bruits de cavalcade et les deux enfants déboulèrent dans la cuisine.

« Eh oh on ne court pas ! » s'exclama Naruto.

Les deux enfants mirent le couvert en pouffant de rire alors que Sasuke et Naruto levaient les yeux au ciel. La petite famille finit par manger dans la bonne humeur.

Bonjour !

Vous avez ici un drabble inspiré des samedi midis de mon enfance où de temps en temps mes parents nous cuisinaient des steacks aux oignons avec des frites, le tout fait maison. Et puis au moment de manger, il y avait toujours la dispute de qui sortirait le couvert avec mes frères. X)

Voilà x)

J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review et sinon à bientôt pour la suite !

Lisa C.


	25. Five

Vendredi soir. 20h30. Naruto, Sasuke et leurs trois enfants étaient assis à une table de restaurant. Ils étaient en intérieur mais avait vue sur le lac. Le temps se rafraîchissait progressivement en ce mois de septembre. Ils avaient mangé un succulent repas et ils attendaient maintenant le dessert. Deux serveurs sortirent de la porte des cuisines, un énorme gâteau entre leurs mains et se dirigèrent vers leur table alors que toute la salle se mettait à chanter « Joyeux anniversaire ». Leur petit dernier avait maintenant trois ans. Naruto et Sasuke se sourirent, c'était fou comme le temps passait vite.

Bonjour !

Encore une histoire inspirée de mes repas en famille de mon enfance. Mes parents aimaient bien nous emmener dans ce restaurant en bord de lac l'été, généralement pour des occasions particulières comme des anniversaires. Chaque fois on y mangeait bien et vraiment une ambiance et un paysage autour mémorables. C :

J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review et sinon à bientôt pour la suite !

Lisa C.


	26. Growing old together

Naruto et Sasuke passèrent la porte de la maison de leur fille et toute leur petite famille les applaudit. Aujourd'hui ils fêtaient leurs noces de diamant, leurs 60 ans de mariage. Ils avaient maintenant 86 ans. Et leurs enfants avaient organisé un grand repas surprise où tout le monde était réuni. Les deux hommes étaient émus. 60 ans de mariage, 86 ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Il s'en était passé des choses dans leur vie. Les gens disaient que leur couple ne tiendrait pas. Mais contre toute attente, ils avaient passé leur vie ensemble.

« Finalement, mon vœu s'est réalisé. »

Bonjour !

Voici le dernier drabble de ce recueil !

Et donc voici la dernière anecdote de ce drabble : cet événement a réellement eu lieu dans ma vie, pour un anniversaire de mariage de mes arrière-grands-parents (je ne sais plus combien d'années de mariage c'était à cette époque-là) et avec ma famille on leur avait réellement fait la surprise de ce repas c : c'était organisé chez mes parents et ma mère, pour les faire venir, avait fait croire à mon pépé et ma mamie qu'ils devaient venir nous garder avec mes frères comme avec mon père ils avaient soi-disant quelque chose de prévue x) sauf que quand mon pépé et ma mamie sont entrés dans la maison eh bien il y avait toute leur famille qui leur souhait « bon anniversaire » c :

Si j'ai choisi les 60 ans de mariage donc les noces de diamant c'est que mon pépé et mamie les ont fêtées aussi avant de décéder (désolée pour l'ambiance) et en fin de compte ce drabble est comme un hommage c : (sachez que l'émotion est tout à fait présente alors que je suis en train d'écrire ce petit mot de la fin XD)

C'était la dernière anecdote =)

J'espère que ce recueil de drabbles vous a plu ! J'espère que la relation de Naruto et Sasuke et de lire les différentes étapes de celle-ci vous a plu ! J'espère que mes anecdotes vous ont plu également x)

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce recueil en tout cas et j'espère que vous aurez tout autant aimé le lire =)

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review, c'est quelque chose qui me fait extrêmement plaisir et qui m'aide à progresser =)

Et sinon je vous dis à la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire =)

Lisa C.


End file.
